


不要试图撩拨一只野兽

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 10





	不要试图撩拨一只野兽

宴会过后，众人都困地直接趴在桌面上睡去。但剑士没有，白日里补够了眠，喝了酒似乎更加清醒，更别说他随时都保持着极高的警惕。

索隆走到正中心那张圆桌旁，将躺在桌面正中央的船长捞进自己怀里，手掌拖住屁股，另一只手拍了拍他的脸：“路飞，醒醒。”

黑发的少年抬起眼皮看了他一眼，“什么啊….....是索隆呀...…”然后把头埋到了他的怀里。

绿发剑士心软了，心想还是不要吵醒他，于是沉默地将人抱走，从小岛一路向船走去。海风呼呼地吹着，眼看就要走到海岸，路飞醒了。  
漆黑的眸子比什么都要明亮，像是黑夜里发光的宝石。

路飞伸手勾住剑士的脖子，撒娇似地蹭了蹭索  
隆的嘴唇。剑士没有放过这个机会。他用力地吻了回去，舌头逛遍了路飞的整个口腔，然后满足地收了回来。

“你干嘛？”反倒是占了便宜的人先发问了。路飞盘在索隆腰上，双手勾住对方的脖子，还在眯着眼睛喘气：“索隆才是干嘛？”

“是你自己亲上来的。”而路飞似乎还没完全睡醒，双手捧起剑士的脸，嗅了两下：“...索隆..干嘛喂我喝酒？………晕……”

湿热的呼吸裏着辛甜的酒气，喷在了索隆的鼻尖。

索隆紧了紧托住路飞身体的手臂，他并不想在路飞不清醒的时候对他做些什么。

他抱着人继续往船上走，却被路飞咬住了下嘴唇，他喃喃地吐着气：“想要索隆..….”朦胧湿润的双眼直勾勾地望着自己。

索隆一下低沉了脸色，拖住对方的双臂紧了紧，也不管抱着自己的人在说完这句话后，就靠在他的肩头不再看他。“你应该想好了这样撩拨我的后果。”“哦。索隆就这样来吧。”

他开始吻他，他把路飞平放到了船尾的甲板上。他们以前从未在这里做过，但是受了撩拨的剑士显然大胆甚于往常。

索隆隔着裤子揉了揉路飞的跨间，宽厚的手掌摩挲着形状，很快就将手中的物体点燃。但被点燃的不仅仅是路飞。

索隆有些急躁地脱下对方的衣物裤子，继续拨弄着，却听到路飞不甘心地抱怨：“呜……索隆的衣服裤子...哈......也要......全部脱掉....”

索隆轻笑了一声，路飞的要求总是没有由来，但他并没有制止那双游走在自己身上的橡胶手。

他小声嘀咕道：“真不怕被别人看见..”又继续品尝着主动凑到面前的红果，手指绕到了后面，轻车熟路地摸索了进去。

路飞软软地抗拒了一声，嗓子甜的出水，抓着他背的手指更像是小猫在挠。索隆吻了吻他泛红的眼角，抵上股缝，然后将路飞后续的哭也好、叫也好全部堵在了嘴里。

“舒服吗..…船长？”索隆抬头问坐在自己身上的少年。

以往路飞都会一边游刃有余地扭动着腰身配合自己，一边夸赞道：“超舒服..…索隆好厉害~”而今晚却什么话也顾不得答，软在他肩上，时不时夹杂着“嗯嗯.....不要了” “唔啊.…出去……太深了轻点” “哈啊~不行了……”这样没有什么实际作用的讨饶。

路飞已经在索隆身上交代几次了，第一次是坐在男人身上，被他从下往上捅到了最深处，第二次更是被他拉起双腿从背后操到小腹隆起，直肠痉挛。后面的几次，路飞记不太清自己被摆弄出了多少羞耻的姿势、只记得那个男人像是不知疲倦的野兽，疯狂地向他索取。

索隆在几次大开大合地冲撞后，再一次抵在路飞狭窄湿热的深处交代了出来。

他吻了吻路飞因为被顶地太剧烈而哭出来的眼角，看着白浊的秽物因小穴盛不下而流出来：“真想你能怀孕。”

——END——


End file.
